My Mother's Child
by Obsidian Feather
Summary: I'm I your son too? A Father and a Son. Implied SasuSaku


**My Mother's Child**

* * *

I have never been much of the one for fighting. My first fight was with my twin sister. I ended up with the black eye and scratches; she left virtually untouched.

Don't get me wrong I can fight… when the moment calls for it at least. Unlike, my sister and mother, I don't have to punch someone straight to Oto every time someone says something to me that's vaguely insulting. Wait, I guess I do take after my father in something…

-

I used to wonder if he felt disappointed in me. I was a fifteen year-old Chunin that had never been truly stained by blood, plunged a kunai into an enemy shinobi's flesh desperate to reach the goal and complete the mission. No, I was perfectly content to heal the dripping gashes, clear blood filled veins of poison, revitalize a collapsed lung… I kept blood from flowing, not send it in every direction.

-

I did know that I was shinobi, though. I could send someone deep into a genjutsu and I did possess the knowledge of fire based jutsus and have wide range of taijutsus.

Sadly, I thought that this wasn't enough to please my father.

-

It was nearing mine and Kira's sixteenth birthday and I just returned home from a mission near the border of Sand. We had to intercept a team of Mist shinobi from attacking a wealthy business that was on his way to deliver important documents to the Kazekage.

We arrived and were ambushed. One of our team, a brunette called Haya, sustained the worst of the injuries. A death shuriken had pierced the flesh on her lower stomach and she bleed profusely. I prayed no organs had been damaged.

I pumped my Chakra into her, hoping the bleeding would stop. Again and again more red liquid seeped through the healing skin. Tears burned at the back of my eyes, "Heal! Heal! Live!" My voice seemed so distant at the moment; I wasn't even sure when the hand pressed to my shoulder.

-

"Setsu…"

I glanced up at the soft features have my Mother. She was the only Medical ANBU that occasionally switched places. She was that HIGHLY skilled and more teams needed that help.

Emerald locked with emerald. "Mom… I can't… she…"

She gave me a soft smile before nudging me away. Her light blue chakra swept into Haya. The only thing left of the once gaping hole was a soft pink puckered line. "Your chakra is sensitive to your emotions. It's understandable… you were frightened. You and this whole team are quite young…"

I turned away.

"Come. I was sent to fetch the four of you."

My team and her own squad followed.

-

Later, I found myself in the Uchiha gardens healing what appeared to be a cat, a seriously injured cat. It looked like it had been gotten hold of by one of the many hawks that stalk Konoha.

The sound of foot steps approaching, scared the kitten away into the bushes and gave my attention to them.

"What do you want?" My words sounded like anger was dripping from every syllable. I know it was my father from the loud and deep, "Hn," That sounded behind me.

"I heard."

I flinched. So, he knew of my panic attack on the field. I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head. I turned to face him after I stood.

At moments, it amazed me that we looked alike. I had the same spikes of ebony locks and the same structure to my face. My eyes were like my mother's.

-

"I'm sorry."

The words left my lips.

He blinked before his eyes narrowed with confusion.

"What are you-"

I cut him off.

"I'm sorry that I can't be like Kira, I'm sorry that I never developed Sharingan, I'm sorry I can't be a perfect heir or a perfect son!"

The words rushed from my lungs and I gasped for air. Hot tears were already getting ready to make their decent down my cheeks.

"Always so emotional… You are your mother's son."

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch him in the mouth so, badly. I resisted the urge. "I'm I your son too? Or did you just disown me? What's happens if Ryuu and Haru never get their sharingan ether?"

I asked referring to my youngest brothers. My shoulders rose and fell with each sob that hit me.

A pause followed.

-

That's when I felt the arms come around me and my knees give out. My father was hugging me. My father was kneeling in the grass with me, hugging me.

"You are such an annoying human! Like your mother!"

One of his hands was on the back of my head. His chin hurt a little as it pressed into my shoulder.

"Your sister is your sister and you are you. You are Setsu,"

I sniffled a little before he continued. I wonder suddenly why he always seemed like such a cold-

His words caught off my train of thought.

-

"I will admit to feeling disappointment when you never received the trait but, never once did I think upon you as something less than my son! My flesh and blood!"

"Fa-"

He caught me off this time. I almost seemed to feel his arms tighten their grip on me. Tears continued freefalling down my face.

"You are your mother's son and _mine_…"

-

I thought I was going to cry until I was dehydrated…

Now, I look at my infant son and wonder if I'll have a confrontation like that? I glance over to my wife, not visible accept for the tangled mass of brunette hair, and watch her sleep. I stiffing a laugh as she lets out a snore; I slip into the sheets next to her. Falling asleep with Haya at my side, I think of my life. I think of my life as _Uchiha Setsu…._

* * *

Possibly the longest one-shot I have ever written. And it was all to reveal Setsu. Kira's twin brother….

I also gave away names to the other siblings as well…

I'm proud of myself…

Hope, it's not bad!

- MIOYO


End file.
